Truth hurts
by kljy23
Summary: [One Shot] Kagome and Inuyasha met up after 5 years of seperation. However, Kagome just found out a disturbing truth about his current life. Can she take it?


**One shot**

**Author's notes: This story is written in Kagome's perspective point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

……………………………………………………………………

"**I think we should break up. I am sorry." **

"**If you think it would be better this way."**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye."**

………………………………………………………………………

_It has been five years since I broke up with my first love, Inuyasha. I have finally achieved what I want in life, to become a highly respected politician. However, whenever I saw couples holding hands, I felt lonely. What's the point of having all the fame and fortune without someone who is close to you to share it? I felt selfish as I left him because I wanted to continue my studies yet neglecting him. I suggested the break up in the end so as to stop torturing the both of us. I thought I will not miss him but in the end, I suffered. I regretted my choice. However, I will not be able to see him again._

_Things thus ended then and there._

………………………………………………………………………

**It was a long tiring for Kagome as she finally put down her pen and sighed happily.**

"**Finally, my job is done!" She stretched and heard her cell phone rang. **

"**Hello. Kagome Higurashi speaking." She said sweetly into the phone as she began stuffing files into her suitcase. A familiar male voice spoke. "Kagome, this is Hojo. I am wondering if you are free on Sunday, we could go out for dinner." Kagome groaned as this Hojo guy had been pestering her to go on a date with him since Graduation. "Sorry Hojo but I have a date then." Kagome lied in order to get out of the date. "Oh. I guess I will ask you out the next time. Then. Good night." Said Hojo clearly implying he was upset. Kagome quickly hang up the phone after saying goodbye and left the office.**

**The night was freezing cold as winter was approaching soon. Kagome placed her left hand into the pocket of her coat as her right hand was carrying her suitcase and lowered her head in order to avoid the strong gust of wind. Oh my. I better get home fast. The wind is getting stronger and stronger. Kagome thought as she hurried. She cannot wait to get herself all warmed up in front of the fireplace, drinking a cup of warm cocoa and reading her current favourite novel. Smiling at the thought of it, she quickened her steps until she collided with a passer-by. **

"**I am so sorry." Kagome apologized as she got up from the ground. "Nah. It is ok. I am fine." A familiar voice grunted. Kagome looked up and looked in the direction of the stranger. The voice is so familiar. He looks familiar. Then she widened her eyes. Please don't let it be. Just then, the stranger lifted his head. Their eyes met and Kagome released a gasp. **

**Time seem to froze at the moment as memories from the past came rushing through Kagome's brain. **

"**Inuyasha" The name managed to come out of Kagome's mouth.**

**The stranger who was stunned too managed to speak up. "Kagome?"**

**The two stood still in the freezing cold before agreeing to move on to a nearby café where it will be warmer and a nice place to catch up on things.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome sat down, face to face with a warm cup of coffee in front of them.**

"**So how are you Kagome? How's life?" Inuyasha spoke to break the silence. Kagome just replied, "Things are fine. How about you?" **

"**Yeah. I am alright." The tension between them started again. Kagome stirred her coffee. She wanted to ask Inuyasha a question but was afraid to speak up.**

"**Inuyasha."**

"**Kagome."**

**The two became silence again.**

"**You speak first." Kagome said.**

"**No, ladies first." Inuyasha said.**

"**You definitely have changed. You never believed in ladies first last time." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha turned red as he thought of the times when he and Kagome argued due to his stubbornness, which resulted in their break-up. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and said, "That's not what you want to say just now right?"**

**Kagome then said, "Yeah. Are you married?"**

**Inuyasha tensed up, not knowing what to do or what to say.**

**Then, a child ran up to Inuyasha and called, "Papa! Who is she?" A young pretty lady then arrived. **

**Inuyasha immediately stood up and introduced them to Kagome, "Kagome. This is Nazuna, my wife and my son "**

**Kagome smiled but deep inside her heart she was bleeding. He is married? With a kid? Things happened very fast suddenly. Kagome was not ready to accept this fact yet. Her hope of rekindling their love was gone. Kagome tried not to show her sadness over the whole issue. **

"**Inuyasha. How could you not introduced me to this beautiful friend of yours?" Nazuna smiled and said. Kagome woke up from her thoughts and then said, "Kagome Higurashi." They shook hands and then Kagome said, "Well, it is getting late. I should be going. Good night." **

"**We shall meet up sometime?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Why, sure." Kagome smiled and replied.**

**She took her handbag, smiled at the family of three before leaving the café.**

**Kagome walked faster than she ever had. She held back her tears after she was quite a distance away from the café. She did not want Inuyasha to see her crying for him. Why did God have to let me meet him now? Why did God have to let me suffer heartache once again? Why God wants me to know a terrible truth? Kagome's tears kept flowing down her cheeks. She tried to stop them but the tears just continue to flow down. She decided the only to make her feel better and stop her tears is to…**

**I am going to wish all the best for him and his family…**

…………………………………………………………………………

**Oh my. Inuyasha is kind of like the 'bad' one in my story. I bet you all do not like the sad ending for Kagome. I am so sorry for that. No flaming please.**


End file.
